Operation: HELICARRIER
by drinkingteawithhellhounds
Summary: The team's roleplaying gets a little out of hand when they start doing it when on missions. Season 2. No pairings. Somewhat sequel to Of Assassins, Soldiers and Armoured Avengers. Can be read as a stand alone.


**Operation: HELICARRIER**

**Summary: The team's roleplaying gets a little out of hand when they start doing it when on missions. Season 2. No pairings. Somewhat sequel to Of Assassins, Soldiers and Armoured Avengers. Can be read as a stand alone.**

**Words: 1056**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_- Mission Log:

DATE: 05/23/2016

Operation: HELICARRIER

Mission Report Filed By: NIGHTWING (B-0-1)

Mission Summary-

At 1900 hours EST a report came in of the masked criminal TIGRESS (real name unknown) overseeing a shipment of unknown technology due to be arriving in Metropolis within the following two hours.

The report detailed a large number of armed mercenaries in the employ of the Light and their partners.

In the absence of Superman the team was assigned the mission, report details elicited a full team assembly with the addition of former team members KID FLASH and RED ARROW.

This occurred by 19.26.

The team was divided into three squadrons, with MALCOLM DUNCAN and myself operating communications.

ALPHA Squadron - KID FLASH, RED ARROW, BATGIRL, BLUE BEETLE - was tasked with a frontal assault and apprehension of TIGRESS.

BETA Squadron - MISS MARTIAN, LAGOON BOY, BUMBLEBEE, BEAST BOY - was tasked with neutralising the threat posed by the mercenary forces.

GAMMA Squadron - ROBIN, SUPERBOY, IMPULSE, WONDERGIRL - was tasked with destroying or securing the shipment and to provide assistance to the other squadrons where necessary.

Squadrons were deployed at 19.42.

"Coulson, we've got trouble!"

Barbara's voice, filtering through the comm link, sounded somewhat torn between amusement and desperation, and Dick bit back the growl of annoyance that tried to claw it's way up his throat as he replied- glaring sideways at a smirking Mal Duncan as he did.

"What is it Batgirl?" He responded less than enthusiastically, and made a mental note to kill Wally at the next chance he got.

But before the question had fully left his mouth, the voice of the elder speedster cut through.

"For the last time, Coulson, our fiery-haired friend here is Black Widow!"

Dick was about to make a scathing reply, but was saved the trouble when Jaime- fully immersed in the role of Iron Man- also radioed in.

"Are you saying that out of respect for the game, 'Hawkeye', or is it because the two of you are screwing off-screen?"

For the seemingly first time since Jaime had become Blue Beetle, his comment made perfect sense, and Karen- who had been eavesdropping from the site of her own mission- took advantage of the momentary silence.

"So, hang on, Kid Flash is Hawkeye?"

She sounded confused- "So, who's Red Arrow?"

The archer sounded weary as he replied, "I think I ended up being Bucky-"

"That's Winter Soldier, Roy. And be glad we made you someone badass." Kid Flash had apparently regained his voice.

"Last time you guys did this I was Thor." Roy muttered, but said no more as Dick interrupted.

"Fine, state your problem Agent Romanoff."

"We're surrounded by Chitari forces, under the command of Loki's lieutenant, known as Enchantress. We require back-up, now!"

"On it." Mal replied this time, "Antman and Wasp are heading for your coordinates now."

Gar, who had overheard, spoke up; "I'm Antman? Sweet!"

"Just get to position." Mal advised him.

"Yes sir, Agent Hill."

At Mal's face Dick couldn't stop himself from laughing-

"Sorry Mal." Dick put his hand on his teammate's shoulder, "Nick Fury was already taken."

"By who, Deathstroke?"

Dick shrugged, "No, he's a bad guy. Right now it's a tie between Deathstroke's daughter and Batman."

"Uh, can I put in a vote for the daughter?" Bart asked over comms.

"Uh, why?" Wally asked, perplexed.

Dick could almost hear the younger speedster shrugging; "Eh, she's badass, she's got an eyepatch, she wears a leather jacket- although admittedly not a trench-coat..."

He trailed off, and Cassie also joined the metaphorical party, "So... Who's Impulse again?"

"Hawkeye. Well the second Hawkeye, the one who filled in while the original was out being a ninja."

There was silence for a few seconds as Cassie tried and failed to come up with an appropriate response, and Dick sighed; "Stay on point, Ms Marvel- you have more hostiles closing on you and Thor."

Conner roared and there was the sound of fleeing mercenaries- Dick sighed again; "Never mind. Captain America, what is your status?"

Tim paused for a moment before replying; "'Hawkeye' and I have eyeball on the target and we're closing. And, off topic, shouldn't we swap roles- I mean you're the natural leader here."

"Yup, and you're a highly skilled fanboy." Dick agreed, "But no, because you're the field leader."

"So who would you be if you were out here?"

"Spiderman." Wally put in helpfully- "Because his life completely sucks."

"Thanks Hawkeye." Dick muttered, before turning his attention back to the remainder of Beta Squad, who had almost finished with the last of the mercenaries, and were trying to figure out who they were;

"Miss M is totally Hulk!" Gar said, "I mean she totalled Aqualad, who is- by default- Loki. I mean evil traitor-brother thing right there!"

Dick winced ever so slightly at that as La'Gaan cut in; "So who am I?"

"She-Hulk?" Gar suggested.

"No, I thought we made him Wolverine?" Wally said- the background noise suggested he was in combat with 'Enchantress' aka Tigress aka Artemis.

"That works." Jaime agreed, "Mild temper issues and all that but who does that make him."

There was the sound of general cursing on the comms, and Dick could guess who is was even before Barbara confirmed it; "Uh, Spiderman? We could use a little backup; Green Goblin's just showed up."

"Wait. Green Goblin?" Conner sounded confused, "Shouldn't Deathstroke be Deadpool?"

"Nope." There was the sound of punches and several yelps of pain from Barbara's line- "Green Goblin is Spiderman's nemesis just like Deathstroke is Nightwing's. We're drawing parallels on this one." There was a pause, more punching, then- "Anyway, Spidey, 'you coming or what?"

"I'll be there soon." Dick replied- casting Mal a sideways glance- "Hill, take over."

Mal nodded, and Dick ran for the zeta tubes.

"What is going on?" Deathstroke demanded, staring at the gathering teens with undisguised incredulity.

"Apparently, they've decoded to role play." Tigress growled- "Perfect."

Deathstroke glanced at her- "Who are we then?"

"I heard them call Kldur'Ahm Loki, me- Enchantress and you Green Goblin." Came the reply.

"Well that's just stupid." Deathstroke said- "I mean- Doctor Light is clearly Green Goblin, Klarion is Loki-"

"Not now." Tigress snapped- "The Light needs that shipment, now."

"Fine." Deathstroke drew his sword- "I'm Deadpool, you're Gambit."

Tigress felt herself grin; "Perfect."


End file.
